dancedancerevolutionfandomcom-20200215-history
SigSig
Song Information Artist: kors k Composition/Arrangement: kors k Genre: MAKINA (マキナ) BPM: 179 Length: 2:05, 1:43 (REFLEC BEAT) First BEMANI Appearance: beatmaniaIIDX 12 HAPPY SKY First DDR Appearance: DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX Other Appearances: *jubeat *jubeat plus music pack 16 *jukebeat KONAMI Music Pack 14 *pop'n music 16 PARTY♪ *REFLEC BEAT *REFLEC BEAT plus Music Pack 07 *REFLEC BEAT + KONAMI Music Pack 04 Lyrics Unknown, except for It's a dream Song Connections / Remixes *Part of the CANDY RAVE series of songs by kors k. The other songs are: **smooooch・∀・, which appears on beatmaniaIIDX 16 EMPRESS and DanceDanceRevolution X2. **''Wuv U'', which appears on REFLEC BEAT. **''Flip Flap'', which appears on REFLEC BEAT limelight. *''SigSig (original extended)'' and SigSig (Raver Rose mix) appear on the album teranoid underground edition. *''SigSig -Dark Side Remix-'', a remix by DJ TECHNORCH, can be found on the bonus CD cyber beatnation -1st Conclusion-''. *''SigSig (RaverRose remix Full Size version) is on the album teranoid anthems live@underground. *An updated version of SigSig with altered elements was played by kors k during the beatnation summit Premium Live encore event. A studio version of this updated version of SigSig appears on kors k's album Ways For Liberation. *''SigSig (DJ Depath & M-Project Remix)'' appears on the album Land of Passion. *The REFLEC BEAT version of SigSig cuts out 22 seconds of the song. *''SigSig (Ryu☆ Remix)'' is a speed remix of SigSig by Ryu☆. It appears on the cyber beatnation 2 - Hi Speed conclusion-'' CD. Trivia *SigSig was made available for play on DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX, first as a Daily Special song appearing only on Mondays. On May 28, 2012, SigSig, along with the other four Daily Special songs, became fully unlocked for regular play. The other four Daily Special songs are: **message by dj TAKA feat.flare, from ''REFLEC BEAT, appearing only on Tuesdays. **天上の星～黎明記～ by TËЯRA, from pop'n music 18 せんごく列伝, appearing only on Wednesdays. **繚乱ヒットチャート by ギラギラメガネ団, from GuitarFreaks V3 & DrumMania V3, appearing only on Thursdays. **雫 by あさき, from pop'n music 12 いろは, appearing only on Fridays. *SigSig's album art in the DanceDanceRevolution series is actually the jubeat album art without the beatmaniaIIDX logo. *SigSig is the only Daily Special song with a Challenge chart. *Strangely, although SigSig is the first song in the CANDY RAVE series of songs, smooooch・∀・ was the first song from the CANDY RAVE series to appear in the DDR series, appearing in DDR X2. Background Video qX222HxW2IA Song Production Information When I made this song, I thought it would be nice to make something for girl BM players. So, I came up with a kind of cute melody, and arranged it into something that I thought would make for interesting gameplay. (Real "makina" music is usually a lot simpler!) I hope it all makes you think of summer and cute things! Oh, about the title, "SigSig". It does mean something, but it's too embarrassing to tell you, so I'm not going to ^-^; Video Production Information I made this song while worrying over a single keyword that kors k gave me. ○○ ... what the hell is that supposed to mean!? The keyword is a secret ... is that okay, kors k? I was overcome by this image of peace the first time I listened to this song. At the same time the girls from kors k's song in RED, "HORIZON", flew through my brain. I finished it up by mixing the two ideas floating in my brain in the style of a nostalgic girl's comic book. Difficulty & Notecounts Category:Songs Category:Kors k Songs Category:BeatmaniaIIDX Songs Category:DDR X3 Songs Category:Jubeat Songs Category:REFLEC BEAT Songs Category:Pop'n Music Songs Category:Songs with Special Background Videos Category:Songs with Shock Arrow Challenge Charts